All Comes Crashing Down
by cembria
Summary: This is an AH/AU story about when two peoples worlds are turned upside, they see that family and love is not always what it seems and maybe this is what it took to set everything they could ever need into the perfect place.
1. Chapter 1

_**(It All Comes Crashing Down)**_

_**Another AH/AU story written to try to get me to stop smothering my poor sick little Joey. The vet says he will recover and that the wheezing is just part of the pneumonia, I however am very skeptical and worried. My worry has now completely blocked my line of thought for my main story so I guess I will just keep writing these until this Stella gets her groove back.**_

_***I yet again dedicate this Story to my beloved Joseph, may the Hambiotics (antibiotics wrapped in ham) work and please never get sick again.***_

_**Again not bugging the BETA with this so take it easy on me please!**_

_**E-POV **_

I am stomping around my house throwing all of Sophie's shit into a box. I caught her fucking some guy in my house in my bed last week. Who the fuck does she think she is? No one cheats on Eric fucking Northman! Not to mention she has her own fucking apartment why did she have to bring that ass hole here to fuck him? I made a mistake letting her have a key, no scratch that I made the mistake by letting her into my life. I was never a relationship guy before but then my brother's wife got pregnant a few months ago and it got me thinking. But you know what fuck that I was wrong, I thought I wanted to find someone to marry and have kids with but I was wrong. Strictly fucking from now on, scratch the itch and move on.

I got all of her shit together and taped up the box. I may have opened all of the bottles from the bathroom and thrown the caps away before I put them on top of her clothes and Ipod, then shook the box. But who knows that could happen in transit right? I was just finishing Addressing the box to the bitch when my phone rang, great my brother.

"Hey Sam what's up?"

"Eric, I have a huge favor to ask you." Great, Sam hates asking me for things so I know there is no way I can say no to whatever he wants because he is obviously desperate.

"What is Sam? Whatever it is I'll do it, I know you would never ask me for a favor unless it was an emergency."

"Eric it's not like that." He said, however we both knew it was exactly like that. We had never been really close, we're only step brothers and my Dad cheated on his mom when we were teenagers. I however choose to stay with her, because she was my Mom in my eyes and I guess Sam blamed me for his Mom's heart break because my Dad was nowhere to be found. Needless to say, things were said and forgiven but never forgotten.

"Sam just let me help you out or I'll call Mom."

"No no, don't call Mom. Pam's sister got into a car accident two weeks ago and Pam flew straight out to help take care of her. She is getting out of the hospital today and is going home but she is still going to need a ton of help. See she has a really badly broken leg and arm and she needed to have an operation to fix a punctured lung so she is all laid up. But see Pam needs to come home because she is getting too far along to fly and I can't leave work to be with her in case she has the baby if she stays because I need to stay here and run the bar. The thing is her sister only lives about 45 minutes from you and I was wondering if you could go and stay with her for a few days until we can set up some sort of in home nurse. It will be for maybe a week tops." I sigh, I have never met Pam's sister because she was on tour with some dance company when they got married and Pam would not let her leave and risk her position as a principal dancer. So really I have no idea what she is like. If she is anything like Pam I am going to want to kill her in less than an hour.

"Ya that's fine, where does she live?" It's really is not that big a deal, I work from home anyway.

"Bon Temps" F..! That place is backwater bum fuck. I take a deep breath… this is for Sam and Pam, you can do this.

"Ya its fine email me her address and where to find her hide a key and I will change the sheets and shit before they get there."

"Okay real quick while your with her don't talk about her career, it's pretty much over they don't think she is going to be dancing again in any sort of professional capacity and Pam has been avoiding the topic so as to not stir her up while she needs to be resting." He said.

"Alright, that makes sense…" then he cut me off and started again.

"Also don't ask if she has a boyfriend, she had one and she found out that pretty much the only woman she knows that he did not cheat on her with was Pam, so that is also a sore subject because she got into the car accident the night she found out. Oh and he lives on the property right across from her and his name is Bill Compton so keep him as far away as you can while you're there. Pam said he has been sniffing around the hospital begging to talk to Sookie."

"Wow, sounds like she has had one hell of a month." I mean really, how do you reply to that? I thought I had it bad, never mind Sookie apparently holds the title for the "life sucks" award.

"Oh and the house is kind of a beater so if stuff needs to be fixed just send me the bill and have it taken care of, no one has lived in that house in a few years and Pam says it needs major work but she has it decent for Sookie to live in for now, all the utilities should be back up and the guy will be there tomorrow to set up an internet connection."

"Dude who the hell doesn't have the internet?" I was astonished, I guess it is just hard to remember a time before internet.

"She has not been there in five years because she has been traveling and recently she had been living with Bill."

"Aright, I got it. I'm heading out now. Is there food there or should I stop at the store? Also when do I need to drive Pam to the Airport?" I ask, as I toss the box with Sophie's shit into the trunk along with some clothes I shoved into a bag, I'll stop at the post office on the way out to Sookies.

"Ya there is food there Pam dropped it off last night and she has a rental so she will drive herself but she is coming home tonight because it was the cheapest flight she could find." Well at least I don't have to spend time with Pam.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that I was looking forward to getting to see Pam."

"Shut up Eric. We all know you find her annoying." He said with a laugh.

"Alright man, I'll see you when Pam pops the kid out."I said, starting the car.

"Alright, later."

"Bye."

Now to the post office, then off to Bon Temps to play nurse to my brothers sister in-law.

**S-POV**

I was just staring at the ceiling counting the little holes in the tiles listening to Pam talk to the discharge nurse. I get to go "home" today, but I don't feel like I have a home… I have nothing now. Pam turned back to me as two male nurses helped me into a wheel chair so I could leave. Pam was trying to get me to look at her but I just couldn't. She was too happy, her life was too perfect right now and if I had to look at her perfect pregnant body one more time I was going to snap.

"Sook, Sam's brother is going to stay with you for a few days until we can arrange something more permanent."

"Fine." I whispered out to her fighting back tears, at least I don't know him. Maybe he won't blow smoke up my ass like everyone else. I don't want people to keep telling me that everything will be okay and that I look great. Because the truth is everything is not okay and I look like shit and people lying to me is not helping.

"Sookie, do you want me to stay? I can stay if you need me to." She said as she watched the men help me into the car. I turned and looked her in the eye because she will not understand this unless I say it straight to her face.

"Pam, I love you and I need you but right now I can't look at you and your perfect life. I need you to go home to your husband and get ready for the baby. I need you to carry on so I can heal. This is not like when our parents died and we needed to have each other to lean on, this is different and I need to deal with it and heal from it alone." She, let out one tear but quickly wiped it away, then she gave me a real smile and nodded. Good she understands. She got in the car and I said.

"Alright let's blister this ass hole; I have had enough of this place." I said, Then I snapped my good hand like I was cracking a whip and made a whip crack sound. She laughed and headed to my shitty farm house, so I can be take care of by a man I have never met who is loosely related to Pam's husband (I know she calls them brothers but I'm pretty sure there is no blood there) all the while just 800 yards from the man who is to blame for this whole mess.

**E-POV**

This place was a dump, Sam was right. I walked around and took stock of what needed to be done and called a guy named Alcied to get an estimate; he owes me a favor anyway. I will stay for 9 days because I want to be here for when he comes to do his estimate so he does not try to rip off my brother and Pam. I don't know what Sookies money situation is like so I don't know if she will be paying for this herself, in either case I don't want people getting ripped off by contractors.

I sat and waited for Pam to get here. She had called me and said she was about 30 minutes away and that was about 45 minutes ago. I was just about to get up and call her when I saw a blue minivan pull up with a very pregnant very irritated Pam hop out of the front seat and stomp up the porch. I opened the door and walked out to greet her when she stopped me and said.

"She is all jacked up on pain meds, do not take anything she say seriously. Just make sure she is happy and does not die until I can set up something more permanent. Oh and don't bring any bimbos here this was our Gran's house. Come and carry her inside and up to bed. Then I'm leaving, do not let anything happen to her or I will kill you… she is all I have!" Well hello bitch, now I remember why I only see my brother twice a year.

"Alright got it, let her starve and perish from infection, then have sex with a bimbo on top of her rotting body, I got it." She punched me and screamed.

"ERIC I SWARE TO GOD! I HAVE NO IDEA WHY SAM DEALS WITH YOU YOUR NOT EVEN FAMILY!" Well that stung, but like hell I would let her see that.

"Oh Pammy you wound me, let's go get your sister so you can get the hell out of here." She huffed but did not say anything else. I walked over to the van and pulled open the door to see her sister singing "Barbie Girl" in the back seat. I have to say, she is the far better looking of the two sisters even all banged up and bruised. However that could have something to do with the fact that I can't stand Pam.

"Oh Pam, he is so much better looking than Sam!" Sookie screeched as I picked her up out of the car. I had to chuckle, Pam just scowled.

"Sam loves blow jobs, but Pam hates to give them so she fakes having TMJ. I don't mind blow job's in fact it can be quite gratifying in certain positions."Oh shit, she is high as a kite and propositioning me. This is hilarious Pam is fuming.

"SOOKIE! Shut up, Eric hands off I don't care how much she wants it." Pam growled as she helped me arrange Sookie in the bed.

"Chillaxe Pam I'm not going to molest your recently maimed and heartbroken sister. You know you could try getting to know me sometime and seeing that I'm not some horrible monster, By the way I broke up with Sophie she fucked a guy in my bed when she has her own apartment so thanks for asking how I was doing. I'll take care of your sister because I'm doing this for Sam and he is my family and I don't care if you or he ever see it that way." I grabbed her luggage and walked it out to the car for her and put it in the back. She just trailed silently behind me.

"Eric, I'm…." I stopped her and said.

"Pam I got it alright. Sookie is in good hands. I will stay here no less than 9 day's because I want to be here when the contractor comes to do the estimate for the renovation and repairs for the house." She looked like she was going to cry. Now I felt like shit…

"Pam I'm sorry I yelled at you…" I was suddenly crushed in a huge hug as she said.

"I'm sorry, you are doing something so nice for me and you're always nice for me and I'm such a bitch all the time. Now I see why Sandy treats you like and considers you a son. Some day Sam will see you're not your Dad." She was wiping tears and getting in the car.

"I doubt that, I will see you in a couple of weeks when the baby is born, I'm bringing Mom with me. She said she wants to stay a few weeks to get to know the baby but I'm only going to stay a few days because I'm coming back out for Christmas."

"Eric Northman, you have unknown depths."

"Ya ya, get out of here. I need to go dodge the sexual advances of your sister." She started to laugh. I held up my hand and tapped an imaginary watch and continued. "No really Pam I'm very busy I have Blow Jobs from a busty blond to go turn down." She wiped he face and shut the door and whispered.

"God I wish she had met him before all of this happened." I don't know why she would say that so I said.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, just travel stuff see you later." And with that she pulled away and I went back inside to fulfill my duties of net letting Sookie die and keeping her happy.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked back into the room and Sookie has fallen asleep. She looks like an absolute mess; first order of business when she wakes up and sobers up is a bath. I look at her and even though she looks peaceful you can tell her sleep is not. She appears to be clutching a folder, I will take that. Hmm there are papers shoved up under her pillow, I think I will take those also.

This is just standard stuff, what meds to give when, dates and times for appointments, photos of the car (wow I have no idea how she survived) and all of the stuff like that. I find that the pages she shoved under the pillow are a psyche evaluation. Apparently she is not to be left alone, she is not to be left with sharp objects, she is be observed when taking medications, no alcohol and recommended weekly session with a therapist.

Is she going to try to kill herself? Is that why she was trying to hide these? I mean I know this has to be tough for her but how can you not want to live to see if it can get better? She must have snapped, she must know that it would kill Pam if she died, not to mention if she died by her own choice. I guess I will just have to watch her like a hawk and make sure she see's that this is an umm… fresh start not the end. That seems like a good angle to play.

I sat down in the chair next to her bed with my laptop and get some work done. By the time that is done its midnight but I need to give her a pain pill in like an hour so I will just hang out and watch some T.V. I turned on Adult Swim and lean my head back just for a moment. The next thing I know I'm being woken up by the most lyrical laugh I have ever heard. I look over and I see Sookie sitting half up watching Aqua Teen Hunger Force. She notices I'm up and say's.

"Well at least you have decent taste in television, I'm Sookie." She reaches over her body to extend a hand for me to shake.

"Hi I'm Eric, Sam's brother." I take the hand and give it a gentle squeeze.

"Ya we met, I just wanted to do it again because last time I was really high on pain meds."

"Oh shit what time it is!" I yelled, looking for a clock. Fuck 2:30 she must be in pain.

"Ya it's cool, I don't need a pill right now. It's every four hours or as needed and I don't need it." Well at least she is not trying to take on a permanent drug comma to cope.

"Well in that case let's get you cleaned up you look like shit." I got up to help her but she started to cry. Of course she is crying I just told her she looked like shit.

"No no don't cry I'm sorry you look fine?" I really don't know how to handle this. Just then she reaches over and grabs my hand and pulls it to her chest and say's.

"I'm not upset, It's just… you're the first person who has been honest with me since this started. Everyone has been "Oh Sookie you look great!" "You can barely see the bruises" "Of course you are going to dance again." "I'm sure Bill loved you." "you were to good for that ass hole." I don't see why people think saying lies will helps." She said closing her eyes as if to soak up the moment.

"Well for most people that would work but you apparently are not most people. Now for a bath you hair looks Bananas." She laughed and said.

"Wow fine ass hole." I laughed and retorted.

"bitch"

"Fucktard"

"cunt"

"Ass spelunking, cum guzzling, gutter slut." Oh my god I think I could love this woman. Too bad she has such close ties to Pam. Even if she appeared soft when she left, I know it is only a matter of time before the beast reappears.

"Alright milady you win… for now. Do you have a swim suit I can put you in? I'm sure you don't want me oggeling your goodies." I said as I began to root through drawers.

"Don't bother, I was a professional dancer for 15 years, I'm pretty sure my "goodies" have been well ogled one more cant hurt… plus how awkward would it be sitting in my tub in a bathing suit. I mean really?" she said rolling her eyes with a playful smile.

"Alright your call, but I'm taking a good look just so you know." She laughed and I went into the bathroom to run her a bath. Why couldn't I have met her under different circumstances?

**S-POV**

I don't know what is happening, but this guy makes me not want to feel like dying for the first time in weeks. He is not trying to handle me or treat me like I'm made of spun glass waiting to shatter, he's just… honest. He seems light and fun, I mean the man is wearing an X-MEN t-shirt that's pretty cool in my book. Not to mention unnaturally hot. I will put that on the back burner for now, I can look and enjoy but I am never dating again! I'm getting a dog. In fact I might send Eric out this week to get me a puppy so I can start my life as a spinster. Soon I will have a whole horde of dogs to slowly chip away at my grip on the real world.

I wonder how long he's going to stay? Probably not long considering his tie to Sam, Sam can't stand me, he says I'm crass and he is still butt hurt about me not being at the wedding. But I wanted to come Pam forced me to stay in London even though I told her I would give up my spot to be there. That man can hold a grudge like no other.

Now I get to take a bath given by what can only be described as a Norse God. He can take a good a look as he wants it's all spoiled now so he might as well enjoy it before I put it on spinster lock down.

**E-POV**

"Alright Sookie, your bath is ready." I said as I went back in to presumably undress her and help her in but she was laying on the bed completely naked. I had to take a deep breath; not even two cast's bruises cuts and stitches could make this woman's body look anything short of perfect. I'M FUCKED!

"How did you get undressed?" I asked, trying desperately not to look at her perfect chest or the extremely well groomed patch of golden curls just barely obscuring what I wanted most. Oh shit she is a natural blond.

"Breakaway clothes, Pam is nothing if not efficient. She has spent the last week cutting up my clothes and adding snaps and Velcro. She even did it to my underwear look." And with that she demonstrated just how easy it would be for me to rip her underwear off. I now have a raging hard on and there is no chance of her not noticing.

"Alright let's go." I picked her up and set her in the tub slowly letting her adjust to the water. I set a towel under the cast on her leg to keep it on the edge of the tub at a more desirable angle and she hung her arm off the side also. She let out a contented sigh as I started to wash her hair.

"Soooo, what are you going to do with all the breakaway clothes after you recover?" I asked, really massaging her scalp because she is making the cutest little noises while I do it.

"Maybe I will become a stripper." We both laughed, but then the mood shifted and I saw her let out a sigh that caused her lip to quiver. I quickly asked.

"Sookie what's wrong? Am I hurting you?"

"No you're not hurting me it's just… I'm not going to be able to dance so even stripping is out for me now." I saw a steady stream of silent tears escaping now. I adjusted myself so I could look straight at her and I said.

"Look Sookie, I don't know you very well but I am sure once you recover if you want to work the pole you will do it like a champ and honestly ballet may be out but you're not doomed. I will gladly have a stripper poll installed here for you to use for practice once you feel better." She let out a wicked laugh and said.

"I might take you up on that and I guess you're right."

"I'm always right." I said and winked at her. "It would be my _pleasure _to watch you work a pole… more specifically my pole." She playfully pushed me and laughed the she squealed as I dumped a cup of water over her head. I don't know what this girl is doing to my head all I want to do is make her feel happy and safe, dare I say I want to share with her. No that can't be it, I have known her less than a day.

"Oh you're a jerk!" She squealed, trying to wipe the water and suds out of her eyes.

"Well I am your own personal jerk for no less than the next nine days." Her face seemed to fall she looked hurt and broken I have no Idea what I did wrong.

"Sookie what's wrong what did I do?"

"Nothing Bill's at the window." I look up to see a dark angry face looking up at me through the bathroom window and much to my surprise, the Bill who betrayed my Sookie and broke her heart is none other than the man I caught Sophie with in my bed with last week.


	3. Chapter 3

**E-POV**

"Sookie, this is Bill?" I asked menace in my voice.

"Yah." She seemed to shrink down as far as she could.

"I have something to tell you later, for now may I deal with him?" I asked, in a tone that indicated I wanted to deal him my foot in his ass.

"Ya, but no blood on the rugs, If you're going to hit him do it on the front lawn like men." She had a slight smile to her; she is witty even when her heart is breaking. I walked over to the window and slid it open and said.

"Why hello Bill. What brings you skulking around Sookies window tonight?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked, looking at me as if I were made of shit.

"He's my own personal slave for no less than nine days!" Sookie shouted from behind me. I would not only be her slave, I would worship her.

"It's true Bill, my life will be her life for as long as she sees fit but no less than nine days. Was Sophie not enough for you or could you not seal the deal unless you were in my house on my bed?" He let out a menacing growl. The Sookie piped up again.

"You two know each other?" she asked, Oh did I know him.

"Oh yes Sookie, It seems Mr. Compton here was sticking it to my now Ex girlfriend in my house on my bed 7 days ago."

"Oh Eric, I'm so sorry." She had a sad look on her face, how could she feel bad for me right now when she is the one who was torn to shreds.

"Sookie don't feel bad, Sophie was a bitch and Bill is a douche bag we're better off." I said, and winked at her.

"Listen I don't know who you are but you need to get the fuck out of my way and let me talk to Sookie, this is all one big misunderstanding." Bill growled through the window.

"Eric, come here." I walk over to Sookie and she grabs my head and brings my ear to her warm pouty lips so she can whisper to me.

"Eric grab me my robe and carry me out front and sit me on the chair, then you can do what you want with him, I really don't care but I want you to carry me to my Gran's grave and lay with me for a couple of minutes after that okay?" I look up at her with a horrified look and a little wink so she knows I'm going to play Compton so he will stick around.

"Well if you want to "talk" to him it's your fucking life. I'll bring her out front in a minute. Your fucking unbelievable you know that Sookie, after what he did to you!" I slammed the bathroom window shut and watched him walk around the house, then turned back to Sookie.

"Bravo Sir, I should start clearing the mantel for your Oscar." She said, leaning forward so I could lift her up and into the chair from the kitchen I brought in so I could dry her off easier

"Yes, well one of my many hidden talents." I said with a wink. "Do you want me to get you some easy open clothes or just the robe?" I asked.

"Umm, get me the quick release sundress and some panties. I am going to visit my grandma so I might as well be decent. Grab a blanket though… I hate bugs. Don't you hate bugs?" I laughed at her and came back with her clothes and said.

"It's really more of an indifference, they don't bother me I don't bother them type of thing." I finished getting her dressed and she laughed. I picked her up and grabbed and old ugly looking blanked off the ground and said.

"I'm going to beat the shit out of him, but it's not for me it's for you, I liked Sophie but she was disposable. You on the other hand deserve far better." She let out a contented sigh and said.

"At least punch him once for you and then do the rest for me… he has a bum knee aim right." I laughed then opened the door and put my pissy face back on as I sat her on the porch swing and propped up her leg. I saw Compton started to scale the stairs as I got her settled. I turned to him and said.

"Stay away from Sookie and stay away from me this is your warning." And with that I threw him off the porch, listening to Sookie whooping and cheering behind me. Then he got up and said.

"you bitch…" He did not get to finish what he was saying because I punched him in the face so hard I felt his nose break.

"I do believe I warned you, now everything is fair game." I hit him two more times before he tried to hit me, but his pussy hands missed and I kicked him (right knee thank you Sookie) as he tried to crawl, Sookie yelled.

"Wooo Baby! Hit him with a chair!" I turned and laughed, holding my hands up in a what? Type of gesture and she said.

"Sorry, southern girl at heart." I laughed and hit him one more time in the sternum and headed back to Sookie. Bill got up gasping and yelled.

"FUCK YOU TWO!" as he started to walk to his house.

"Compton, I think I may be the only person you don't get to fuck Ta ta now." I said with a wave as we watched him walk away. I picked up Sookie and carried her down the steps.

"where too darling?" I asked as she laid her head warily on my chest.

"12th grave 9th row."I carried her there and tossed down the blanket adjusting it with my feet before laying her down on it and sitting next to her.

"So do you talk to her?" I asked, as I adjusted to lat next to her.

"No I just lay here; it helps me find my peace when I'm near her. I used to do this as a teenager right before I left. Oh and thanks." She said laying her head on my chest. I just put my arm around her and laid there. We both must have fallen asleep because when I woke up the sun was bright and a woman was standing over us talking.

"Sookie Stackhouse is that you?" the woman asked, Sookie peeled away from me with a groan, now she must need a pain pill.

"Morning Mrs. Fortenberry." Sookie said.

"Sookie what are you doing sleeping in the graveyard with a strange man?"

"We came to visit Gran and fell asleep, and he's not strange, he's my slave for no fewer than nine days." I chuckled at the woman's horrified expression.

"I'm Eric Northman Pam's brother in-law. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm staying with Sookie for a while during her recovery." I said sitting up and extending my hand. She took it tentatively and then steeped back.

"Yes well, nice to meet you I have to be going." She said.

"Bye Mrs. Fortenberry." Sookie said as the woman took her leave.

"Oh my God Eric please get me a pain pill." She said wincing, I picked her up and carried her back to the house and laid her back in bed, smoothing her hair out as I laid her back. I reached for the bottle and got her a glass of water. I handed them to her and asked.

"do you want some coffee? I also make a fair piece of French toast." She smiled and said.

"Yes and yes, thank you." I took my leave to go make the most beautiful creature on the planet breakfast.

I went into the kitchen and made the food. I cut Sookies French toast into little strips so she could eat it easily with one hand. Then I poured her syrup into a little ramekin for dipping. I put some bacon on her plate then made one for myself and poured two cup of coffee and brought my bounty into the bed room. I gave her the plate and set her cup next to her and said.

"See I cut it for easy eating by my favorite cripple." She laughed and said.

"Oh my hero! Can I have some ketchup for my bacon?" I cringed at the thought and said.

"You are a sick woman Sookie Stackhouse, but as your slave I must bend to you whims." We laughed and I brought her back her ketchup and we ate for a few minutes in comfortable silence before I asked.

"Do you need anything? I'm going to go to Costco so we can replace your hammock." She perked up and said.

"Dear God take me with you! I have not seen anything accept the inside of a hospital for two weeks!"How the hell is that going to work if I have to carry her everywhere? Then I was hit with a brilliant plan.

"Alright, let me shower and then we can go." I took her now empty plate and mug out to the kitchen and did the dishes quick, and then I went and took a shower trying desperately not to think about the girl in the next room.

We pulled up to the Costco and it was like a ghost town. I have never seen a store so empty. I got out of the car and picked up Sookie and two pillows one for her back and one for her leg. I walked up to the front on the store and set her on one of the flat push carts putting a pillow behind her and one under her leg, also giving her a quick noogie on the way up. She laughed and squealed.

"Eric! You turd juggler!" I laughed as I pushed her into the store.

"Oh my little fairy princess we shall have to work on your pet names for me." She laughed and said.

"Whateves, bitches be crazy." I laughed again and proceeded to push her up and down all the aisles stopping every now and again to look at obscenely sized items. We talked about silly mundane things, until we got to the candy aisle, then all hell broke loose.

"Eric, grab me that giant jar of gummy bears!"

"Are you five years old?" I asked, arching an eyebrow at her while I reached for the eleven pounds or fruit flavored, gelatinous sugar.

"Listen bitch, don't sass me and also grab that giant bag of mini twix. I'm pretty sure there are less calories in the minis." She said clutching her jar of gummy bears like I would snatch it back if she was naughty. _Mmm naughty Sookie…_ stop thinking like that Northman!

"There is only less calories if you only eat one and not a baker's dozen. I don't know why you're concerned about calories, it's not like your even chubby, in fact you have a damn near perfect body and even if you gained weight it might just make perfection better." I said with a laugh.

"Eric, I have not had sugar in 15 years. Being a dancer takes a toll on your food selection."

"You're shitting me! Never come to my house then, I have a sweet tooth like no other. I ate a full pan of brownies in less than a day last week." I said kneeling to look her in the eye because I just don't know how someone can go 15 years without sugar.

"haha well maybe I should go to your house sometime to expand my food horizons." She immediately shrank back; I could tell she did not want to infer that she wanted to go to my house. Did she want to come to my house? Oh shit, I'm over thinking this… moving on.

"What else do you want? I don't want you to feel deprived anymore."

"Any soda that is not diet, Twinkies and sunny delight." she said.

"Your wish is my command princess!" I said, as I took off down the aisle with her laughing.

We gathered the rest of the things, including the new hammock. We then paid and took everything into the car. When we got home she asked for her tub of gummy bears and we sat and watched TV until she was nodding off. I moved the candy off of the bed and started to get up when she said.

"don't go." He eyes pleaded with me to stay.

"Of course." I took off my shoes and slipped under the covers with her. She slipped her warm tiny hand into mine and brought my hand up to her chest again.

Laying there for the first time in over a decade, I took a nap holding hands with my new favorite person.


	4. Chapter 4

**E-POV**

It's been three glorious days here with Sookie, she has had a few melt downs but I get it, her whole life is changing over night and she is healing from heart break. However, it has gotten to a point where she is all consuming for me, I think about her all the time, I even dream about her. I have never in my life had a woman consume my thoughts and feelings like she has and especially one I haven't even kissed let alone had sex with. But with Sookie it's different, I am happy just to lie in bed and cuddle while we sleep and watch old cartoons with.

Today is Sunday and I need to go see my Mom, I spend every Sunday with her. I need to see if Sookie wants to come. I don't want to leave her here alone because Bill has been skulking around the edge of her property and I don't want him to take advantage of my absence, But on the other hand I don't want to force her to go hang out with my Mom all day, even if I think they would love each other.

"Sook?" I ask, as she brushes out her hair with her fingers, leaving loose curls falling down her shoulders and back from the rollers she just took out.

"What's up?"

"I usually spend Sundays with my Mom she lives in Shreveport." I leave it open so she can make a decision without my influence.

"Oh cool when do we leave? I can't wait to meet the woman behind the Man." She said picking up a little mirror inspecting my handy work. It was my first time ever putting rollers in someone's hair. She seems pleased so I must have done it right.

"Whenever you're ready, I just need a fresh shirt."

"Your black one is lying on the chair with the laundry, and I feel it looks best on you. I would know I am an expert." I laughed, and removed my shirt putting on the black one and replied.

"Oh and what makes you an expert?" When I finished buttoning it I looked up to meet her eyes because she seemed to have gone stone silent.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing, I knew you would have a nice body based on what I could see through the wrapping but you have hands down the best body I have ever seen, you eat like a pig and look like that. I don't get it." She said shaking her head from side to side.

"Well you have only seen the top half, imagine the possibilities!" I laughed and then finished. "Also that's why they invented the gym, so people like me don't have to eat boxes of candy in the dark feeling guilty. It's a give and take. I have a pool at my house that I swim in almost every day maybe sometime you can come over and I can feed you baked goods while we swim."She laughed, and playfully smacked my arm as I carried her out to the car. She grabbed my Ipod as soon as she sat down and started scrolling through it. I started the car and backed out before saying.

"Am I ever going to get to pick the music in my own car again?"

"It's unlikely if I'm around." She said, selecting a lady gaga song she talked me into adding yesterday. If she only knew that I would give up everything to keep her around.

"That's what I figured." I said with a chuckle as we drove to my Mom's house. The drive was uneventful, Sookie sung along badly to all of the current top 40 hits and some bon jovi that she had me put on my Ipod. We pulled up to the house and I saw my Mom staring out the window before she ran outside. The engine was not even off before she was at my door pulling me into a hug.

"OHHHH My baby!" She squealed, leaving coral colored lipstick kisses all over my face.

"Mom I'm 28."

"Oh you hush boy you're always going to be Mammas baby. Now let's get your lady into the house I can't wait to meet her!" She gave me one more kiss the headed into the house.

"Oh my Gosh! You're a total Mamma's boy!" Sookie giggled, as I lifted her up and carried her inside.

"Oh yes darling, but Mammas boys are the best kind. You can always tell how well they will treat you by how well they treat their mothers." My Mom said to Sookie as I set her on the couch and propped up her foot and offered to go to the kitchen to get my ladies drinks. _My ladies?_ Whatever I will think about that later.

**S-POV**

Ha, I think she may be right about that. Bill only called him Mother on holidays and the conversations were always short and terse. Then there was Alcied who's mother followed him around cleaning up after him and he never said thank you and would even get mad at her for not ironing his shirts. Not Eric, he treated his Mom like a goddess and she is not even his biological mom… that is something to think on.

"hello My name is Sookie." I said extending my hand, she took it and shook it tenderly.

"My name is Py but you can call me Mom if you like." I let out a giggle and said.

"I'll call you Py for now maybe we can build up to Mom." She smiled sweetly at me and glanced into the kitchen to check on Eric and said.

"That's my baby, he may not have grown under my heart but he sure grew in it. He cares about you I can see it in how he looks at you. He has never brought a girl to come meet me not even a friend so don't break his heart." Me break his heart? He cares about me? My heart is going to be broken when he leaves me in less than a week. No man has ever treated me as well as Eric and he is not even gaining anything from the situation, I mean we have never even kissed. We flirt like crazy but… I don't know I will think about that later.

"I could never break his heart." I said as he walked back into the room. Py just smiled like she knew something I didn't as Eric handed her a drink.

**E-POV**

"Here you guys go, Sookie Mom had sunny delight so I figured that's what you would want." She let out a huge smile and said.

"You know me too well sir." She excitedly took the glass and I took a seat behind her, I lightly rubbed her neck with my free had as she leaned into me. Then Mom started to talk.

"Eric, how has work been?"

"Oh you know, same shit different day, I invested in a new property." I said.

"Oh where? You know Sookie, Eric has quite the eye for real estate. He snaps things up and then rents them out." My Mom said, obviously trying to sell me to Sookie like a used car, I rolled my eyes and then Sookie asked.

"So you're a realtor?"

"No, I maintain and build websites, however I like to invest money in both commercial and residential property because I make more return money off of rent and lease payments than I would from interest in the bank."

"Oh yes Sookie, he is very business savvy. He is also a good boy because he makes sure I don't have to work anymore." My Mom said, throwing down her hard sell.

"Well Mom you busted your ass to get me through college without loans it was the least I could do to have you reap the benefits of all your hard work." Sookie tensed up and grabbed my hand and looked deep into my eyes with tears starting to well up. I was instantly on guard asking.

"Sookie, are you alright? Are you in pain? Can I get you something?"

"Oh no Eric nothing's wrong, you're just so good to your Mamma. I don't understand why Pam doesn't like her or you." Sookie instantly released my hand and clamped hers over her mouth and looked away, turning beet red. My Mom leaned forward resting a hand on her leg and said.

"Sweetie don't feel bad, we all know Pam does not like us. But Sam loves her and Sam and I were never close like me and Eric. He was much closer to Eric's father and when he left her pulled away from the family, he felt betrayed. Pam just has one of those personalities that you either love or hate she can't help that."

"Oh no one accept Sam and I love Pam, and even she and I don't get along, but Sam sure is devoted to her. She is different when she is with him. He looks at her different." She said to my mom wiping the few stray tears that escaped.

"I know that look well, one of total devotion like they would give their life just to have you even look in their direction and give you all of the love in their heart without question." She said it too Sookie but she was looking into my eyes the whole time. I hate it when she looks at you like she knows something you don't.

"I wish someone would look at me like that, I have never had luck with men." Sookie said as she leaned back into me. I absently started running my fingers through her hair. I looked at my Mom who smiled and patted her leg before leaning back and saying.

"Maybe you won't have to wait as long as you think." What the hell is my Mom up too? "Now Sookie I want to get to know you may I ask you some questions?"

"Yes Ma'am fire away." Sookie replied, oh my God she smelled good, I should be ready for how good she smells considering I bathe her. But every time I get caught off guard by the scent that is decidedly Sookie.

"How old are you?"

"26"

"What did you do before the accident?" I tensed up not knowing how she was going to feel about that question, we really only discussed it the first night.

"I was a professional ballet dancer, but I am not quite as upset about that being gone now, at least I went out in my prime rather that waving a rose back and forth in the back of the stage after I hit my expiration date. I have been considering looking into teaching dance after I recover. I have some friends in Shreveport that own a dance studio, so I have options… I could even go to college. I never went because I thought "Dance is my life, I will never need a degree" But I'm sure I don't need to tell you how wrong I was about that." She said as they laughed, she laughed and she does not look like she is going to cry that's good.

"Well you don't seem like a stupid girl I'm sure you can do anything you want."

"Thank you Ma'am."

"Have you ever thought about settling down and having a family?" Oh my God, My Mother is trying to talk Sookie into having my babies, not that I would mind but I would like to see her after today and at this rate My mother is going to scare her off, time for a subject change.

"WHAT'S FOR LUNCH MOM!" I yelled, Sookie jumped a little and shot me a confused look when I did and my mom just said.

"Hush your mouth boy I want my answers." I just leaned back and stared at the ceiling, while my mother stared at Sookie waiting for her to answer.

"I used to think I didn't want a family because getting pregnant would ruin my body and takes you off the stage for too long, but now I can see I was staking too much of my life in something fleeting instead of looking at the big picture. If I find the right man and he wants me I would like to get married and possibly have a child or two if the opportunity is presented."

"That's good to hear." I sat a squirmed behind Sookie while I sat on the outside of the most uncomfortable conversation in the world. Sookie turned to me and said.

"Eric stop squirming, I know your Mom is trying to sell you too me, I feel blessed that your mother even thinks I'm good enough to be in her home let alone her trying to serve her son up to me on a silver platter, you need to calm down. I mean what am I going to do run away?" My Mom burst into laughter when she saw my shocked face and said.

"Oh Sookie, I like you a lot. Eric I don't care if it has only been a few day you need to lock this one down!"

The rest of the day was spent with Sookie and my Mom talking as if I was not in the room. My Mom made sure to show her the most embarrassing pictures possible allowing Sookie to take some home to frame. We ate and laughed and soon it was late and we were leaving. I carried Sookie out to the car and said.

"That was great but I am freaking tired."

"Uahhhh me too I don't want to drive home I just want to go to bed." I instantly replied with the first thought that came to my mind.

"My house is just down the block; do you want to stay there tonight?"

"That sounds great Eric." She said with a smile as she took my hand.

So here I am taking the only woman that I felt like I could love to my home and for the first time ever I am nervous about bringing a girl back to my house.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Just a short chapter to wrap up that day, I should have put it in the last one but whateves**___

**E-POV**

We pulled into my driveway about a minute later considering I only live down the street from my Mom. I opened the garage and parked inside killing the engine. I got out and picked up Sookie.

"I hope my wheelchair gets here soon, you're going to get tired of hauling my ass all over the place." She said.

"Doubtful." I said with a wink. She looked over to the other side of the garage eyeing my corvette and exclaimed.

"Why do you drive around the fucking Subaru when you have that!" she screamed ,Pointing to my baby.

"I felt it would be harder to get you in and out of, also it has almost zero trunk space and many of your current needs are trunk space related." I said, as I carried her inside the house. Then I asked.

"Would you like the tour?"

"No just take me to bed." Ugah… I did not want to broach this subject again but now I have to.

"Sookie, before I came to you I was sleeping in the guest room because I have not had enough time to replace and burn the bed that Sophie and Bill… ummm soiled. I can sleep on the couch because the third bedroom is an office."

"Eric, shut your mouth and come to bed. We have been cuddling every night for days a change of location is not going to alter that. We can go mattress shopping for you tomorrow and have a bon fire or whatever but right now I just want to lay down with you and go to bed." Then she jutted out her bottom lip and said in a baby voice.

"Sookie is soooo sweepy."

"Alright, to bed it is. You will have to wear one of my shirts because we did not bring you any quick escape clothes." She laughed and agreed. I laid her on the bed and she ripped off her dress like she was the hulk and was growling and flexing the she calmed down and said.

"I'm going to miss these clothes." I laughed and tossed her a shirt and said.

"Me too."

"Eric, you're putting me in a Thor shirt? You're such a nerd but I dig it." She laughed as I helped her into what is now my favorite shirt.

"I'm glad you dig it, but don't knock Thor, he kicks ass." I said, removing my shirt and pants but leaving my boxers.

"I'm glad to see you're not going to sleep fully clothed anymore, the zipper on your pants was starting to hurt me." She said as I tucked in next to her, pulling her close.

"Ya well, no sense in hiding the goods anymore. Just don't molest me in the night and I'll know it's you, the sensation of plaster is hard to cover casty hand." She laughed and rolled to face me, with very serious eyes. She ran her hand over my face and through my hair and said.

"There is something about you and I can't help but keep thinking If I had left London and come to Pam's wedding, I would have found you sooner and avoided all of the other stuff." I held my face inches from hers and said.

"We weren't ready for each other yet." And I pulled her into a kiss, it shot electricity through my body, she was perfect, I was lost to her forever in that moment. We broke the kiss and looked at each other for a while, and then we fell asleep with one another, content that we were finally ready for each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**S-POV**

I woke the next morning to the sound of a phone ringing and of course because I forgot where I was I rolled over and sleepily answered it.

"Hello?"

"Umm, is Eric there?" Well fuck, I know this voice.

"Hi Sam."

"Sookie?"

"Bingo."

"What the fuck are you doing in his house?" God this man always has his panties in a twist.

"Calm down Sam, I can hear the shower running he will be out in a couple of minutes."

"YOU'RE IN HIS BEDROOM?" Why does he care? It's not like I'm in any shape to be having sex, even though I want to fuck Eric up and down the walls, now is just not the time.

"No we slept in the guest room; he needs to buy a new mattress." Yah let him stew knowing that we "slept" together in the same room; oh it is going to be hilarious to get that call from Pam after Sam tells her.

"My brother slept with you!"

"Yes he slept with me, I borrowed a shirt and he held me until I drifted off then a cuddled me all night, it was amazing, best sleep I have ever gotten. Now tell me why are you calling here?" I asked.

"I… umm… uahh… I talked to our Mom and she said you came over yesterday and that it was late and you guys probably stayed at his house last night so I called to check up. Sookie Please don't get involved with him, he never keeps a girl long, I never should have let him within a thousand feet of you Pam is going to kill me." Okay, now I'm pissed. Who the hell is he to talk about Eric like that or to tell me what to do.

"You listen here ass hole! You don't even know Eric and you defiantly don't know me, you talk about him like he is a piece of shit man when he has been nothing but honorable, I had to ask him to cuddle with me! He offered to sleep on the couch in his own home! You're a real piece of shit Sam Merlott. Also I don't care what Pam thinks! I deserve something for myself for once!" I screamed, Eric walked in and asked in a calm concerned voice.

"Sookie, are you alright? Who is on the phone?" I was trying to wipe away the tears and clam my breathing before I said.

"Sam." His eyes went feral and he took the phone and said.

"What the fuck did you say to her!"

**E-POV**

What the fuck could he have possibly said to her to make her this hysterical? I have never seen her this upset not even when she told me the whole story of the night of her accident.

"You better talk asshat I'm already pissed." I said into the phone waiting for him to tell me what he said to upset Sookie like that.

"I..umm… I told her not to get involved with you because you don't keep girls long and I don't want her to get hurt." He said in a hushed tone.

"Listen here Samuel, I have waited a long time for someone like Sookie and I am not going to allow you to upset her. I was not lucky like you to find the love of my life at 18. If you ever upset her or even make her frown again I will rip off your balls and shove then down your throat. I don't know what your current issue is with me but I no longer care, treat me how you want but you're not going to stomp on Sookie. Oh and call mom sometime for a talk and not just when you need something or its Sunday. She is tender and she misses you. Now have a nice fucking day!"

And with that I threw the phone so hard against the wall that it shattered. Then I threw my towel clad body on the ground next to Sookies side of the bed and sighed as I covered my eye's with my forearm.

"So, how was the chat with your brother?" Sookie asked, I had to laugh she always knows how to make me feel less like killing.

"He can really hold a grudge, that's for sure." Sookie laughed and said.

"Ya he can be a real prick." I huffed.

"ummm ya."

"Hey Eric?" Sookie said is a super sweet voice.

"Ya?" I asked, moving my arm so I could look at her.

"I can see you penis." I leaned forward and laughed, my towel had come open when I flopped down.

"I'll cover up so I don't offend your delicate southern sensibilities." She laughed as I got up and readjusted me towel and said.

"Oh yes because we all know how delicate I am." I rolled her eyes in an overly dramatic fashion.

"You are, you're my fairy princess." I said as I leaned over to kiss her, she accepted the kiss but the ripped my towel off screaming.

"MINE!" We both cracked up as I shook my ass all the way into the closet to get dressed.

I came back out dressed and asked Sookie.

"What do you want to do today? You have an appointment tomorrow so maybe we should stay another night here so we don't have to drive at the butt crack of dawn tomorrow."

"I don't have any clothes here Eric." She said.

"I know, My Mom wanted to spend more time with you and I could run out to Bon Temps and grab you some stuff while you're with her. As we saw yesterday, you two do fine without me." I said with a smirk.

"Alright that sounds good, I don't need a babysitter but I do love your Mom." I smiled; it would doom any relationship if my woman did not like my Mom.

"Cool she will be here in an hour or so. Do you like dogs? She was going to bring over her dog."

"Why didn't we see the dog yesterday?" Sookie asked.

"Because her friend Russell was using her to pick up men at the dog park." Sookie busted up laughing and said.

"Oh my God Eric, your Mom is awesome, I should move in with her." She kept laughing and I thought "_Or maybe down the street from her."_

**S-POV**

"Oh Sookie that is a nice shirt." Py said as she sat next to me flipping channels. I blushed and said.

"Ya it's Eric's, we stayed here since it was too late and he loaned it to me."

"Oh I know it is Eric's, first of all I got it for him for Christmas last year, and second it's massive on you. Did you enjoy staying here last night?"

"I always like being near Eric." I replied, but quickly reined it in. "you know because he has been so kind about taking care of me."

"Are you sure that is the only reason why you like being near him?" she asked me with the same smirk Eric uses. Are these two sure they are not blood related?

"I am currently operating under the impression that I am developing lasting feelings for him, different from anything I have felt before." I said in a very business tone.

"I think he could love you, or maybe he already does?" she replied He loves me or at least could love me… even Bill never said he loved me or really acted like it.

"Between you and I… I could love him also. I mean he can be an ass hole, but I want him to be MY ass hole in a long term way. Can I ask you something?" This could be awkward, but she feels like a mother and I didn't have enough time with my Mom or Gran to really build a relationship like that with them.

"Of course you can ask me anything any time." She took my hand to comfort me as I asked.

"Last night I asked Eric if he thought if I had been able to have make it to my sister's wedding if we would have met sooner and avoided all the heart break and loss we have been through. Then he said that we weren't ready for each other yet and he kissed me and it felt like I was lost to him, like he was right we had to wait to be ready for each other yet. Do you think we could be together now because we were meant to be, but had to wait until we were ready to accept one another?… do you think that is right or just wishful thinking?"

"Let me put it this way, even though it has been a short time, if anything was to happen to you or you were to leave… I don't think he would ever recover fully, if even at all."She responded pulling me into a hug.

"I think I feel the same way, that's something to think about huh?"I said.

"You should talk to him about it." she said.

"I think I will broach the subject soon. Hey Py?"

"yes dear?"

"Your dog is licking my toes and it is creeping me out."

"Oh I'm sorry; I don't know what's wrong with her! She has such a weird thing for feet Eric says she is just a pervert." We both laughed and enjoyed our time until Eric came home. I have to say it was nice to have a Mom to talk to for once… even if she wasn't mine.

**E=POV**

Shit! I'm on my way back to my house and I need to tell Sookie yet another piece of bad news. When I pulled up to her house today something just seemed off. When I got to the front door I saw it had been jimmied open and she had been robbed, however when I went inside nothing was missing, but almost anything of any value was destroyed. I quickly packed up all of her clothes and daily items that weren't wrecked and walked out. Like hell I'm bringing her back here, not with that dick fuck across the street. I only needed one guess as to who did this to her house and it was all too clear… Bill.

I pulled into the garage and took a deep breath before I got all of the bags out of the car and went into the house. The first thing I heard was giggles coming from the bed room. I walked in to see Sookie and my Mom playing Uno of all things and watching reruns of soap operas on soapnet.

"Christ Eric! Am I moving in?" Sookie exclaimed as she saw all of the bags I had.

"Ha, I wish…" I paused for a moment hopping no one caught my laps of brain filter before I continued. Sookie just had a look on her face that was urging me to continue. "When I got to your house today I saw that your door was jimmied open, at first I thought it was a robbery but nothing was missing. However almost everything of value was destroyed and your bed was cut up… I'm really sorry but I would like you to stay here for a while because I'm pretty sure it was Bill." Sookie took in a deep breath and said.

"Ugah! I'm just going to sell that place it's an hour away from anything useful, it's falling apart and it is far too close to Butt head Compton for my taste. I would never feel safe there alone. Will you take me to look at apartments tomorrow?" she asked, I don't want her to get an apartment… in fact I would like her to live here with me forever.

"If that's what you want, but there is no rush. It would be easier for me to keep an eye on you until your casts come off if you stay here." She looked up at me and said.

"Oh I don't want to be a burden." Then my mom scolded.

"Sookie stop, I'm sure Eric is jumping for joy at the chance to keep you near him longer. I won't allow you two to dance around this any longer. Eric, you want her and you care deeply for her and I can see that, Sookie, you said you have feelings for Eric that you have never had for anyone else. Pull your heads out of your asses and be together in an official capacity. I'm an old woman and I don't have time to waste with these shenanigans."

"Mom…" I started, but she shut me right down.

"Knock it off Eric! Now give your girl friend a kiss and do it like you mean it. I'm taking my dog and going home. You two and your hiding feelings… that's bull that's what that is." She mumbled as she grabbed her dog and walked down the stairs and out the front door.

"I'm under orders." I said as I kneeled by her side of the bed and gave her a heated kiss. She pulled away and said.

"I wish I was in better condition, I would fuck you until you died."

"Sookie that is morbid." She laughed as I continued. "All in good time my lover."


	7. Chapter 7

**E-POV**

After a while of lying on the bed and making out with my new girlfriend like a couple of teenagers, we were rudely interrupted by her fucking cell phone.

"Who has the ring tone 'I kissed a girl'?" I asked as I got up to get her phone.

"Pam…" ugahhhhh, Let the fall out begin.

"Why that song?" I asked

"Because before Sam she was a lesbian, he is the only man she has ever slept with."

"Well… fuck me." I said with a look of total shock, my brother turned a gay woman straight. I may be mad at him but well done sir.

"I hate this I don't want to deal with her." She said trying to shrink down.

"Do you want me to answer and feel her out first?" I asked.

"Yes please."

"As you Wish." I flipped open her phone to greet Pam.

"What?" I said, I have no reason to be polite right now.

"Hi Eric, Is my sister around?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure If I will let you talk to her, as I am sure you have heard, she had a tough morning."

"Ya that's why I called, Sam had no right to speak to either of you that way. Sookie needs someone who won't take her crap and will put her interests first. When she called me and told me that you lied with her and cuddled her the first night on our grandmother's grave, I knew you would be good for her. I don't even think Sam would do that for me. Just please don't break her heart… she looks strong but it is mostly an act." She said, to say I was shocked would be a massive understatement.

"So I have seen, she is special, I'll let you talk to Sookie now. Oh and just so you know I like you better when you're not being a bitch."

"Ya well, I only like you because you seem to please my sister; if that ever stops the niceness will stop also." She said, yup she will always be a bitch.

I handed Sookie the phone and told Sookie I was going to go downstairs for a swim while she talked to her sister. I tossed on some trunks and jumped in the pool and tried to swim away the thoughts I was having about Sookie moving in, walking towards me in a wedding dress and having my baby. I decided to grow a set and think about her naked and writhing under me instead… yes this is way manlier.

**S-POV**

"Hey Pam."

"Oh Sookie, I should have sent him to you sooner. I remember thinking how much you would like him the first time I met him, It's just he was such a womanizer back then, I guess he just needed to meet his match." Pam said wistfully.

"Stop it Pam, People will start to think that you have feelings."

"Oh hush Sook, are you going to come out with him in six weeks when the baby is born?"

"Ya, I was going to come anyway at least now I will have someone to take my mind off of Sam's permanent wedgie."

"Sookie he is not that bad, he just loves organization and planning and you know you're a fly by the seat of your pants type of person."I huffed and said.

"Whateves, I'll play nice if he does, if for nothing else for my new niece."

"Good, now do you love him? Do you want to have like a million of his babies?" I was shocked; it was like we were back in high school sitting in her room lusting after Mark Walberg.

"Pam, I don't know! Maybe… yes? I have never felt like this before, so I don't know." She giggled and sang.

"Sookie and Eric sting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G!"

"Pam, knock it off."

"Oh Sookie for the first time ever your dating someone who is not a douche let me bask in it."

"Pamela, cut the crap."

"Can I be a bride's maid?"

"Pam, if you don't stop this I will fly to Chicago and kill you with my bare hands." I said in a deadly serious tone.

"Oh Sookie your no fun, we're going to be doubly sisters now." I had to let out a long sigh and say.

"Pam, this is all still very new. I don't even know if it will work out but for now were good." I could practically hear the smirk in her voice when she said.

"Oh Sookie, it will work out I have a sixth sense about these things."

"Pam, I'm going to light you on fire." I said with a huff.

"Oh you shut your whore mouth. I will talk to you later Sam has reservations and he likes to be 15 minutes early."

"Alright, talk to you later I love you."

"I love you too."

And with that she hung up the phone and I found myself thinking about moving in with Eric, walking towards him in a white dress and having his babies… I need to get myself together. I will think about him fucking me into next week instead… yes much better.


	8. Chapter 8

**S-POV**

It's been six weeks since "Mom" told us to get our shit together and just make it work. Eric bought a new bed and we took the old one to the dump since you need a permit to burn something like that. He moved all of my things into his room and closet. I brought up my moving out a few times even though I really didn't want to. Eric made it crystal clear that this is where I belong and that he had waited long enough for someone like me and he would not let me slip through his fingers. I have to say it made me feel amazing.

Today I get my casts off and get put into a walking boot, then this afternoon it is off to the airport to be there for the birth of our niece. A small part of me is going to be sad that he doesn't have to carry me all over the place anymore. I totally secretly love it.

"Oh angelic Sookie are you ready to be liberated from your plaster bindings?" He asked, as he carried me downstairs and into the car.

"Yup, they are itchy and I'm pretty sure I could make a sweater out of the hair on that leg." He laughed as he set me in the car and shut the door. We drove to the doctor's office and he carried me in the put my name on the sign in sheet. While we waited I broached an important subject.

"I'm going to ask the doctor if it's okay to have sex now, seriously if I don't fuck you soon I'm going to die."

"Sookie, I would wait an eternity to have you, but I am pleased with the prospect of getting to pillage your village." We both laughed and he took my hand and I leaned my head on his shoulder while we waited.

"Stackhouse?" the nurse called form the door. Eric picked me up and carried me into the little exam room. The nurse took my vitals and said.

"The doctor will be with you in a moment." True to her word as soon as she was gone a little blond woman entered the room.

"Hello Ms. Stackhouse, I'm filling in for Dr. Brignat today my name is Dr. Ludwig. Just getting the casts off today right?"

"Umm yes I also want to know if I can get the green light for sex, before you answer take a good look at my boyfriend before you think about shutting me down." I pointed to Eric, who at this point was having a hard time suppressing his laughter.

"Well my dear, you have done very well for yourself that should be fine as long as he is gentle, nothing crazy for a few more weeks okay?"

"Ya that's great, hey Eric?"

"Yes my love." She said with a wide shit eating grin on his face.

"Your going to get laid tonight, I decided I'm finally going to put out." He laughed out his next words.

"I'm glad."

"Okay let's get these off." said the doctor, who was trying to look anywhere but at us.

I spent the next hour being de-casted, shaved and fitted for a walking boot. It was weird to walk again after so long, but they gave me crutches to help so I can build muscles again. As we were walking to the car Eric said.

"You are so slow now; I'm going to miss carrying you."

"Just as a time saver or because you like me?"

"Sookie I love you, but generally just because it is a time saver." He said with a wink… the he stopped cold realizing he had just told me he loved me for the first time. I was standing with my mouth hanging wide open, staring at him as he spun on his heel to look at me. Then one look into his eyes and I seemed to lose all control of my mind because I screamed.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" At a completely unnecessary volume.

"Really?" he said, as he leaned down to look in my eyes.

"Ya, for like umm about a month now."

"Me too, glad that's out there… can I have a kiss?" I smiled and said.

"They are your kisses do with them what you please." I puckered my lips in a silly fashion, but soon was shot into the heavens wiping all humor off of my face when he pulled me into the most heated intense kiss of my life… if I did not want to fuck him before I sure as shit did now. He pulled back and said.

"Let's go pick up my Mom we need to get to the airport." Well shit, my stupid sister and her long distance cock blocking. Oh well this just gives me more time to tease him.

Teasing Eric= Sookies new favorite thing to do


	9. Chapter 9

**E-POV **

"Stay here, I'll just run in and get her and her things, the airport will be enough for you, save your strength I will be right back." I said to Sookie, but what I really meant was I need a minuet alone with my mom so I can ask her for my Grandmothers wedding ring to give to you. However I felt that might ruin the surprise of the proposal I have planned.

"Alright, I will stay here and guard the car. I'll crack skulls if I have to." She replied, and I chuckled at that.

"I'm glad I'm leaving it in such good hands." I gave her a quick kiss and then walked into My Mom's house.

"Mom are you ready? I need to talk to you for a hot second first." I called into the house. My Mom walked down the stairs and I took her bag from her. Then she passed a little white ring box into my hand.

"I assume this is what you wanted to talk about?" I just stared and blinked at her. How does she always know?

"Umm ya, I want to ask her to marry me this week before the baby is born and Pam steals her thunder with something like the babies first bout of diarrhea or something like that." My Mom chuckled and said.

"That is a wise move, you know Pam always likes to be the center of attention and I'm sure that child will help her garner tons of it." We laughed and then I asked.

"Why did you marry my Dad?"

"Eric, I married him because I loved you. You and Sam were just babies when we started dating and Sam's father was never in the picture and as we continued to spend time together I felt myself growing attached to you like you were my own and when he asked me to marry him I knew it was just because he wanted some cheap childcare but I loved you like my own and I was willing to do it to secure you in my life. Then as the years went by he and Sam grew so close but he always shrugged you off like and inconvenience. The day he left I was not surprised, he handed me a business card and told me to send you to the address, and it was a boarding school. I told him I would die before I would let him take my babies from me. He proceeded to tell me he had no interest in Sam and that he still had two more years of paying for you. I was enraged and got him to sign away his rights to you and I adopted you in less than a month. I did however meet a man who I loved named Godric when you boys were about 10 and I regretted not acting on my love for him until I felt the pain of your father wanting to take you away from me." I pulled her into a hug trying to will her not to cry but I could feel the tears seeping through my shirt.

"You Eric Northman are my best decision ever, and I know for a fact that you are choosing the right girl. No second guessing, she is your person." I pulled her away from me and wiped her tears with my thumbs and kissed her on the forehead then said.

"I love you Mom."

"I love you too baby, enough of this mushy crap; people will think I have lost my edge." I laughed and carried her things to the car. She hopped in and greeted Sookie. They spent the whole drive to the airport chatting and laughing like old friends. In that moment I knew I was making the right decision… Sookie really is MY person.


	10. Chapter 10

**E-POV**

We got off of the plane and I carried Sookie to the luggage claim, she was moving too slow for my liking plus I really like to carry her, however I do not like the fight she is starting to put up every time that I want to carry her. I set her down by the carousel to scan for our bags when I spotted my brother and a penguin; no I'm kidding it was Pam but watching her walk was hilarious. I can't help but think of how cute it will be to watch Sookie grow with our child…_ don't get ahead of yourself Northman, get her to marry you first. _I thought as I swept the thought away.

"Eric, you look well." Sam said, greeting with a very lackluster handshake.

"So do you, I see you got the stick from your ass to fit into those jeans." I said, forcing him into an obscenely tight hug. He struggled away and greeted our Mom.

"Mother, it is good to see you." He pulled her into one of those awkward side hugs.

"Sammy, stop being so formal, no normal person calls there Mom Mother." I laugh and grab our bags. Then I went right next to my Mom and said in my most annoying voice.

"Mommy, Mommy, Moooooooooommy… I got the bags lets go." Sookie and my Mom laughed and Pam and Sam rolled their eyes.

We walked to the car and I loaded up the luggage and my two favorite ladies. Pam tried to say she would sit in the back so I could have the leg room, but I would hear nothing of it. She is nine months pregnant and has no business in the back of a van. She seemed pleasantly surprised when I told her this and she spent most of the drive turning back to Sookie giggling and giving each other looks that I did not understand. I can't help but feel like I have missed something. We pulled up to their house and I helped Pam out then Sookie and carried the bags in before Sam started giving us our "schedule".

"Okay dinner is at 6:30 sharp and we will discuss Pam's delivery then. I blocked out 12 hours for the labor and delivery on Tuesday, tomorrow we will…" and with that Pam's water broke with a gush, it seems their daughter will have none of his bullshit. I don't think I have ever laughed so hard in my life.

"Well Sam it looks like you will need to revise you plan because Pam is going to have the baby tonight!" Sookie yelled excitedly as I helped a frightened looking Pam sit in a chair while my mom went to get her a fresh dress to wear to the hospital.

"No she won't, the baby is not due until Tuesday." Sam said, I just stared at him with a look of disbelief on my face and said.

"What the fuck Sam? You can't force a baby to play by your rules they can't be scheduled. Now come and be excited about your daughter with your wife. She looks terrified come be supportive." Sookie was rubbing Pam's back and whispering in her ear as I approached Sam.

"No." he said.

"What the fuck do you mean 'no'?" I asked, my anger now rising… I knew he was a dick but I never thought he would do this to Pam. I know this look, he is about to abandon her because she no longer fits in his manicured life.

"I mean I can't live in chaos Eric! I have dealt with a lot since I married Pam, her sister, her job and now this… but if she can't adhere to the plan even a little, then I can't participate. I will adjust my budget to provide for the child, but you see where I'm coming from right?" he said. Sookie looked at him stunned and cradled her sister and said.

"You fucking monster." A stray tear rolled down her face. My Mom looked like she was going to snap.

"Sam, I have no idea where the fuck your coming from! Pam is your wife, FOR BETTER OR FOR WORSE, SICKNESS OR HEALTH, RICHER OR POORER! I was there when you took you vows and promised to love this woman forever, what the fuck!" I yelled, my temper now completely lost. I'm now just trying to suppress to urge to beat the shit out of this man (he is no longer my brother) who is about to walk out on his wife and child because they cramp his fucking style.

"Of course you don't understand Eric, you never understand anything." Sam said as he grabbed his black berry and walked out of the house.

"FUCK YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" I yelled down the drive as he drove away. I took a couple of deep breaths to calm down and walked back in the house. The scene I took in when I got there was tragic. Sookie and Pam were clutching each other crying, My Mother was screaming into her phone leaving Sam a message. In that moment I knew what we needed to do. I walked over to Pam and kneeled in front of her taking her hands from Sookie and said.

"Pam, I know this is hard but your water has broken and we cannot wait, we need to go to the hospital and welcome your new gift into the world. You are not alone, I would like you to come back to Louisiana with us and stay for a while. We can all help with the baby and I know Sookie would enjoy you being close. You have family, WE. WILL. NOT. LEAVE. YOU." I put emphasis on the last five words to get my point across. Sookie just looked up and mouthed "I love you" to me, I just smiled and nodded. Then Pam spoke, her voice heavy with tears.

"I would like that thank you Eric… I have always been such a bitch to you and here you are loving my sister and caring for me as family when you don't have too." She burst into sobs again and I picked her up and carried her out to the car with Sookie and my Mom quickly in tow behind me carrying her bag.

"Pam, you're not a bitch and I do love you sister, with all my heart in fact but that is not why I'm doing this. I'm going to do this because you deserve better even if you have bitchy tendencies." She laughed and I got everyone into the car and we drove to the hospital. However inside my mind is reeling over how Sam could walk out like that, especially after how badly our father's betrayal hurt him and our Mom.


	11. Chapter 11

**E-POV**

"Oh my God Sookie, My baby is not going to have a Father!" Pam screamed, as another contraction hit. Sookie was holding her sisters hand and saying words of encouragement to her. I however had taken to cowering in the corner and observing after Pam punched me in the balls for "Letting Sam live long enough to meet her." I will let it slide because her husband just left her and she is in labor, but like hell my nuts are going anywhere near her again. I would like to have children with Sookie sometime in the future _thankyouverymuch!_

"She won't need a Father Pam; we all know you're a lesbian, so you can do both parts." Sookie reassured her.

"I guess that's right, I have always preferred blooms to stems." Pam replied.

"Why did you marry a man if you're a lesbian?" The little doctor looked up and asked.

"I wanted a fucking family! It is hard for two cooters to make a baby and I thought Sam loved me… I should have married Amelia!" Pam wailed.

"I'm sorry for being nosey, you can push on the next contraction." The doctor said. Sookie took Pam hand and looked right into her eye's and said.

"Alright Pammy, it's game time, now let's score a touchdown!"

I watched in aww as a tiny being slipped from Pam. It seemed like the whole world stopped as I literally watched a life begin. I don't want to sound like a pussy but her first cries after watching her be born were like magic. I continued to watch as they cleaned her off and wrapped her up setting her on Pam's chest. I walked up next to Sookie and asked.

"What's her name?" While I stroked the soft blond wisps on top of her head.

"Erika Adel Stackhouse, no offense but she is not taking Sams name and mine will be changed back soon." She said smiling at the tiny squirming creature in her arms.

"Why Erika?" I asked.

"Because it will really piss off Sam that I named her after you." Pam said looking at me with a million watt smile. Everyone in the room began to laugh and Sookie said.

"Oh this will make a great story to tell her later on, just like how I became Sookie because they let you pick my name."

"Well consider yourself lucky, my first choice was Puppy Face, but Mom made me try again." I stood watching the exchange going on and I knew what I wanted. I rolled the ring in my pocket a few times before I said.

"Sookie…" My voice cracked a little as every single eye in the room, both family and medical staff turned towards me. I pulled out the ring and dropped to my knee and said.

"I love you and I want everything with you a home, kids, fights and makeup's… I even want your sister. I want to share everything that I have with you; I want to grow old with you by my side… Sookie Stackhouse, will you agree to be my wife and love me forever?" Sookie looked stunned and she had a grin pasted on her face, her eyes started to water and her lip quivered and she looked like she was vibrating before she collapsed on me screaming.

"YES! YES, YES, YES, YES!" she was peppering my face with kisses and as we sat up I saw my Mom tearing up on the other side of the bed and Pam looked at us and said.

"It's about time; you two are perfect for one another. Take good care of her Eric or I'll kill you and make it look like an accident." I was filled with a strange fear as it hit me that Pam was not making an empty threat. I just nodded and pulled Sookie closer into my embrace. I leaned into her hair and let out a contented sigh, I could never let this woman go, I love her too much, and she is MINE forever now.


	12. Chapter 12

**E-POV**

"Eric we don't have to stay with you, I can find us an apartment." Pam said as we arrived back in Louisiana.

The last month has been a tornado of activity. Sookie and I are engaged, Erika was born, Sam left his family like a tool, and Pam filed for divorce, sold her house and quit her job so she could be closer to us. I told her that she and Erika should move in with us so she would not be all alone with a new baby, she balked at first but every time we talked about when to leave to go home she also used the word home so Sookie and I want her with us, Plus I really like my niece, She is a ton of fun. I think she said my name last week but Sookie said she just had gas… I don't care what she says I know what I heard.

"Pam your place is with us; in a few months if you still want to leave I will find you a house myself. Not to mention that Sookie needs you to help her plan the wedding and it would be the most convenient for everyone if you were with us, plus think about my Mom… this is her first grandbaby and we wouldn't have to worry about her driving at all hours because she wants to visit because she lives just down the street." Pam rolled her eyes and said.

"What kind of man buys a house 5 doors down from his mother?"

"Hey don't knock it, being a Mamas boy has served me well so far." She laughed and handed me the baby carrier to hold while she got her sunglasses out of her purse. Sookie and my Mom finally caught up with us after they made a bathroom stop on the way to the luggage pick up.

"Eric, if you keep smiling at her like that, she will know she has you wrapped around her little finger and you will never get any respect." I laughed and said.

"I'm fine with that… Look at those eyes Sookie, how could anyone deny those eyes?" She wrapped her arms around me and said.

"Statistically our babies will have big blue eyes also… we should pray for boys or else I will have to hide your gun." She laughed and I just looked at her that was the first time she had mentioned us having children… I found myself wanting to start cooking a baby with her ASAP… all in good time I thought to myself. She stood on her tippy toes to get a kiss, but I still had to bend to her. Apparently she was just as worked up about baby talk as I was because our kiss started to boarder on obscene very quickly.

"Ahem, please don't do that with my child wedged between you." Pam said as he shoved me away from Sookie and took the baby carrier back… Sookie groaned and said.

"Pam, I will do as I please" Pam rolled her eyes and I went to gather all the bags and walked silently behind them all the way to the car, just watching them bicker amongst each other… It blows my mind how quickly I went from womanizing bastard, to being willing to do anything thing for my women… even Pam has really grown on me, Sam did not really bring out the best in her. She is still a tight ass but at least now it is funny and not rage inducing.

We pulled up to my Moms house and dropped her off. I ran in with her bags real quick and received another quick kiss and praise for stepping up and being a man, but really I don't do anything I don't want to so I'm really just getting my way. I returned to the car where Pam and Sookie were discussing wedding things. I drove down the street and pulled into our garage helping the ladies out before returning for the luggage.

When I brought everything back in Sookie was showing Pam around, we decided to let Pam have the master bedroom with Erika, because the closet was massive and could serve and an in suite nursery, plus she would have her own bathroom and her own space, and Sookie and I can just stay in one of the guest rooms with an attached bathroom, no sweat off our backs… we only slept in that room one time because by the time we got a new bed it was right before we needed to leave. So all of our stuff was already in one of the guest rooms and this way less things needed to be shuffled. I also have a surprise for Sookie because I had the basement turned into a dance studio for her… even if she just does it for fun; I want her to have a space for her own hobbies. I have my office filled with comics, so now she can have her studio.

I watched them descend the stairs to the basement and I dropped everything and rushed towards them, because I wanted to be there to explain it to her. When I got to the end of the stairs I saw Sookie with a huge smile and tears falling down her face, Pam turned to me and said.

"Why are there two stripper poles down here and why the mirrors on the ceiling? What kind of freaky shit are you two into?" Sookie limped over to me and wrapped her arms around me before replying to her sister.

"The stripper poles are a joke and the mirrors are because this is a dance studio." I rubbed her back in silence as she clutched to me.

"You are going to start dancing again? How are you going to have a husband if you're traveling for 10 months of the year?" Pam's hip was cocked in a very Sookie way and when she was perturbed I could see the resemblance between them.

"No, I told him that I wanted to settle down and teach. By doing this for me he has given me the space to get back into shape so I can get a job teaching dance… I'm not going anywhere; ever again this is my home." I smiled down at her and gave her a kiss and said.

"Oh yes it is, I have my space and I wanted you to have yours." She gave me one quick snuggle before she walked over to one of the poles and swung around it a few times before landing in a fucking hot split and said.

"Oh I think this space will do." Her eyes trained on my erection, which will not be going anywhere soon after seeing that. I knew after the last month that she was bendy, but the things that watching her do that just did to me will be keeping me horny for years to come… literally.

"I will leave you two alone… I have a baby to settle so keep it down."Pam said as she carried Erika back upstairs with her shutting the door to the basement behind her. Sookie got up and walked over to me sliding her hands up the back of my shirt and said.

"Thank you I love it."

"Care to show me how thankful you are?" I asked with a leer and raise of my eyebrow.

"Go get the Batman costumes… tonight I will be your Batgirl." I did a fist pump and ran upstairs to my office grabbing my supplies for some nerdy role playing and returned to my Batgirl… who showed me just how appreciative she was… three times.


	13. Chapter 13

**E-POV**

The wedding fairy crapped in my office. This is what I get for giving Sookie and Pam free rein over the wedding, which is now 4 days away, hence why I am watching Erika and pushing bows and lace off of my comic boxes so I can read my weeklies.

I was reading a Thor comic when I hear a gurgle and a satisfied sigh. I looked down at Erika who was grinning… then I smelled it, the unmistakable smell of baby turds that I have the sneaking suspicion Pam told her to hold onto just for me. I set my comic in my desk on top of some glittery stuff and carried Little Bit upstairs to her mother's room to change her. What I found in her diaper rivaled Hiroshima, I don't consider myself squeamish but I found myself gagging a few times before I had her in a fresh diaper.

I'm pretty sure she was mocking me because the smile never left her and her baby giggles came spilling out over and over. I tossed the bomb into her diaper genie and started rooting through her drawers for a fresh outfit for her. I suddenly had a stroke of genius and grabbed her running into my room. I set her in the middle of the bed grabbing a bag from the back of our closet that I have been saving for the perfect time.

I shucked off my shirt tossing it into the direction of the laundry basket. Then I ripped the tag's off of the shirt and onezie I took out of the bag. I tossed on mine that said "Evil Genius" and I put Erika in hers which said "#1 Minion". I then ran to the bathroom and grabbed Sookies black eye liner and drew a little curly evil mustache on each of us. The last thing I pulled from the bag was a top hat for me and a mini top hat for her… it had a tiny pink bow and a head band so it would stay on her head. She was giggling as I picked her up and I said.

"I know I think this is hilarious also." I set the timer on my camera snapping a quick picture before I ran back to my office spinning the chair facing away from the door and I dimmed the lights just as I heard the garage door open. I was snickering trying to control myself but Erika was making it hard because she kept sticking her moist baby fingers in my ear, in essence giving me a wet Willy, which I also found hilarious and couldn't wait to tell Sookie about.

I hear Pam and Sookie calling my name as they walked up the stairs. I heard them pause at the office door. Sookie said.

"Eric?" I spun the chair dramatically and said.

"Can we help you?" Sookie fell over laughing; Pam did not look quite as amused. Pam walked over snatching Erika out of my arms and I whined.

" AWWWW come on Pammy!"

"You are not allowed to babysit anymore."

"You say that now, but we all know it's a lie." I thought I saw a tiny smile start on her lips when she took in the little bow on the baby's top hat. But it was quickly squelched with a huff as she walked out. Sookie crawled over to me straining for air. I pulled her into my lap and waited for her to calm down. When she finally did she said.

"You got a picture of that right?" I raised an eyebrow and said.

"Of course, what do you take me for? The shirt says I'm a Genius." Sookie broke into another fit of laughter. I'm freaking psyched, only 4 more day's until this creature is my wife and my office is back to normal.


	14. Chapter 14

**E-POV**

I was standing in our room looking out into the backyard, it looked beautiful, and Pam really outdid herself. Right about now Sookie and Pam should be putting on her dress in Pam's room if they are on time with the schedule that Pam issued me today. My friend Alcied flew in to act as my best man and was sitting on the bed getting all kinds of wrinkled, but I warned him so he can deal with Pam's wrath if he won't heed my advice.

"Dude, your wife is Hott with two 't's'" Alcied said, thumbing through a photo album that was in my bedside drawer.

"Ya she is the best, she's hot, funny, sweet, kind, she listens to me while I talk about comics and she is a hell of a lay… really dude it's true what they say, when you find the one you just know. I can't imagine living another day without her and it's hard for me to remember life before her." Alcied looked disgusted as he looked at me and flipped the page in the photo book never breaking eye contact with me and said.

"Did your balls fall of and replace themselves with a vagina?" I jokingly grabbed my crotch and looked thoughtfully into the distance and said.

"Naw, I'm good there still here." He shook his head and muttered something douche like under his breath. I ignored it and returned to looking out the window, but a very loud excited Alcied made me jump when he called my name and asked.

"Hey dude, can I have this one for my whack stack?" I frowned and snatched the picture of Sookie in her bikini and the rest of the photo book away from him with a growl and said.

"ALCIED! I will not let you have a picture of my wife so you can masturbate to it." He looked taken aback and said.

"Why? In college you gave me nudes of some of the chicks you banged." I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose remembering why I only see Alcied 4 or 5 times a year now.

"I didn't like any of those girls let alone love them, got it?" A look of understanding passed his face and as if the gates of heaven opened Alcied finally got a clue.

"Sorry dude, I guess until now I didn't really think you were going to go through with this. We should hang out more so I'm not blindsided when you turn into a grown up." I laughed and tossed on my jacket and tossed Alcied his, and said.

"Ya, maybe you should move away from Florida and come join me here. The market for flips is awesome, plus less elderly." He chuckled and replied.

"Ya Florida is hella full of old farts, I have been thinking of opening my own construction company…" I grabbed him and lead him out before saying.

"Put that on the back burner for now, because I'm going to go get married to a super hot chick." When we got to the stairs he took my hand and gave me a man hug and said.

"Shibby." I nodded and said.

"Shibby man, shibby." I wonder if I will always revert back to an 18 year old in Alcied's presence.

We walked over to the back doors where Pam was getting things organized. I went over to introduce Alcied to her because he was 3 hours late to her "call time" and he missed the wedding morning brunch she organized. Needless to say she was not thrilled, I tried to explain to her that Alcied hates schedules and will make a point to break them even if it is convenient to him. I'm pretty sure she took it as a personal challenge.

Pam was standing in all her glory in a simple knee length royal purple silk dress with beading on the skirt that looked like gusts of wind. She was holding Erika who was dressed in a cute white lacy dress and had on a white mini top hat… I had to laugh at that. I knew she thought the minion costume was funny.

"Pam this is Alcied." She squinted her eyes and handed me Erika before she started to fuss over Alcied.

"You're LATE and you're WRINKLED! I should put your balls in my purse, but this is my sister's wedding day and you hold some value to Eric so I will let it slide. Did a toddler tie your tie? Come here and stand still so I can fix it." I saw Alcied's eyes light up which can never be a good sign… dear god please don't let him sleep with my sister in law.

"I like you, you're bossy." He said, as she was fussing with her tie. I just turned my attention to Erika who was placing sloppy baby kisses all over my face while I tried to pretend not to see what was happening in front of me. When I turned back I saw a smile on Pam's face that terrified me more than when she is pissed.

"Yes well that is my Daughter, I'm divorced but if you can roll with that I'm game to hump later." Pam said.

"What the fuck Pam!" I hissed.

"Watch your fucking language around my kid ass hole!" Pam said as she took Erika back from me. Really this can't be happening, can it? Why the hell did I say he should move out here? Acting as if nothing had just happened Alcied answered her question.

"Whateve's I like kids and the divorce just gives you an air of mystery. I'm tote's down for some humpage, what time does Erika fall asleep?" Pam's psycho smile just got wider as she said.

"I like how you think, no baby sitters the less people handling her the better umm… she should go down at 8pm and be out until about 5am then she will eat and need a diaper change before she goes down for another 3 hours or so." I started to bang my head on the wall but they continued to ignore me. Alcied spoke again and I contemplated getting my gun.

"If I change her diaper do I get a morning fuck?" I feel horrified at the fact that this is the most professional I have ever heard Alcied.

"Yes of course, fair warning that it is a turd load 9 times out of 10." He looked her up and down and said.

"I think it will be worth it." Pam grabbed my neck and pulled me away from the wall and towards her and asked.

"Why have I net met him before now?" I sighed and rubbed my face before answering.

"First, he lives in Florida. Second, Sam always hated him." She continued to smile and seeing this much of her teeth is really starting to creep me the fuck out. Even on her wedding day she had a scowl.

"Just one more reason why divorcing him was a good idea. Come now you two Sookie will be down any second go to the gazebo." I nodded to her and shoved Alcied out the door, he was staring at Pam like a love sick puppy and she was smiling… both things weirded me out.

We took our spots and the reverend that Pam lined up was standing with us, he was nice his name is Lafayette and he is probably wearing more make-up than the bride… mental not make sure to get pictures with him. I look out into the tiny crowd here for our wedding. My Mom is blubbering in front next to her was Sookies friends Amelia and Claudine. Claudine's brother Claude is eyeing Lafayette like the last glass of water in the Sahara and then 6 empty chairs with roses on them for Sookies parents, her Gran and Poppy and my Memaw and Pop Pop.

I was ready to get this show on the road, and was very excited when I heard the music start. I stared at the back doors until they opened and out walked Pam holding Erica holding a small bouquet of sun flowers. Then the piece de résistance MY Sookie came into view, she was wearing a tea length ivory lace wedding dress and with her hair in the victory rolls and her blood red lips she looked like something that just fell out of a movie from the 40's. She was stunning and this was so her because Sookie is a timeless classic.

She made it down the aisle and handed Pam her flowers and took my hand saying.

"Hey what's up?" I smiled at her and said.

"Oh you know same old, I'm thinking about getting married today." She winked and licked her lips before saying.

"Oh really me too? We should marry each other." I pulled her a little close and whispered in her ear.

"Sounds like a plan."

Crap was said, rings were exchanged we kissed… I don't really remember it all because I was so excited and Sookie looked so freaking good, but it just cemented the fact that it was a good idea to pay someone to film it because I am going to need to watch it back to make a memory.

When we finally made it to our room that night I tossed her on the bed and started to gently remove her dress because I know she would kill me if I ripped it. As I pulled down the zipped I saw red, gold and blue peeking at me.

"Sookie, is this fucking Wonder Woman?" She shucked off the dress confirming my suspicions and pulling on gold thigh high boots and adding Wonder Woman's head band.

"Well I assumed you were wearing your super man t-shirt under your suit because I know you can't wear a suit without it… I thought we could kind of match." I growled ripping my shirt open, sending button everywhere, revealing what she already knew was under there and said.

"Do you have the lasso of truth?" She smirked pulling it from the side of the bed and said.

"What do you take me for?" I moaned and my eyes tried to roll all the way back before I could pull myself together and say.

"You were fucking made for me." As I started to kiss her all she got out was.

"Ditto."


End file.
